The Sweet Caress of Twilight
by DarkShine07
Summary: His eyes had a way of capturing her own in a way no other was able. It felt as if all was alright and time had stopped simply so that they could be together. [BalthierxAshe] [Oneshot]


**Full Summary: For the longest amount of time I have been hearing songs that just remind me of Balthier and Ashe as a couple…so now, after much trial and error, I think I found the best song to put with them in a SongFic! Enjoy please! **

The steady gaze of starlight streamed down upon the two figures, who, walking hand in hand, were slowly making their way away from the rest of the party. Behind them, in the distance, two other people were silently watching. Fran watched as her friend slowly disappeared over the horizon with her. She wasn't jealous, but she was surely worried. Vaan, her accompanying comrade at the moment stood slightly behind her, seeming as oblivious as one could be to the world.

_Fran: -sigh- I tell you Vaan…this stinks._

_Vaan: Oh…sorry._

_Fran: Not you. Them. Him. Her. Alone._

_Vaan: What's wrong with that?_

_Fran: I can see what's happening…_

_Vaan: What?_

_Fran: And they don't have a clue._

_Vaan: Who?_

_Fran: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our party's lost a two._

_Vaan: Oh._

_Fran: The sweet caress of twilight; there's magick everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere…disaster's in the air…_

The two figures found themselves alone at last. Finally they could have some time to figure things out for eachother. Ashe blinked fondly as she and Balthier sat down in the moist grass, swaying below them.

_There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day; When the heat of the rolling world, can be turned away._

He sat quietly, looking at Ashe as she pondered within her mind. She was so peaceful when she was like this. He hardly got to see her when she wasn't stressing over Dalmasca.

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you. _

Ashe gazed at Balthier. His eyes had a way of capturing her own in a way no other was able. It felt as if all was alright and time had stopped simply so that they could be together. Ashe slowly stood up, Balthier standing in turn, and they continued walking, at a slow, easy pace, perfect for their wandering minds.

_Can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wonderer that we got this far._

As they walked on together, the grass and the wind, and even the stars in the sky seemed to be singing in their own tune, as if they felt what Ashe and Balthier were feeling.

_Can you feel the love tonight, how it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best. _

Balthier stopped and Ashe stopped a step ahead of him, turning to look back at him with a smile. It was such a sweet smile…it made Balthier feel as if it were a crime to love someone so much. He gently took his hand and brushed it against Ashe's cheek, and her eyes slowly closed, enjoying the serenity of the moment. Balthier felt his own smile, playing at his lips, for her certainly had never felt quite like this. Ashe slowly took her own hand and placed it atop Balthier's, her eyes opening. Each of them leaned forward, hesitantly, as if they weren't quite sure of themselves, but nevertheless, their lips met eachother and they shared a gentle kiss.

_There's a time for everyone, if they only learn, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors, when the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours. Can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are. It's enough for this wide eyed wonderer that we got this far. Can you feel the love tonight, how it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best…_

Fran and Vaan had followed the two a little further and now, from where they stood, saw each of them together. The whole scene seemed to flow into Fran's eyes, because she felt as if she was feeling what they were. Vaan slowly began to see what was going on, and he put a hand on Fran's shoulder.

_Fran: And if they fall in love tonight…it can be assumed…_

_Vaan: Their carefree days with us are history,_

_Together: and our friends are doomed. _

They both glanced once more at Balthier and Ashe before turning around and walking away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now, can anyone guess the name of the song I used? XD**


End file.
